Jaune Razaranje Arc: Annihilation Incarnate
by Broken Requiem
Summary: Kidnapped at three months old Subject 7-X3N0 has been subjected to experimentation since before he could talk. Years later the entire continent of Atlas is razed to the ground. The only survivors are Jaune and...SUMMER ROSE! Being the champion of the god of darkness Jaune swears revenge on all who had a hand on his horrible upbringing. Atlas, what have you created? OP Jaune!


**Hey, guys (and gals I'm not sexist) welcome to my newest project. This one came to mind after reading Dust and Death one of the fanfics made by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh so check him out. The guy has made a couple of my favorite fanfics including The Grimm of Beacon, a good story my only problem with it is that IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN FOREVER AGO! Anyway before you start reading hold in mind that this version of Jaune is born after team WBY and NPR but before Ruby so if I'm making a rough approximation by the start of 'canon' everyone in their first years at Beacon should be about 17-18 barring Ruby who is 15 while this Jaune is about 16 years old. However, Jaune won't only be Jaune he will have another soul like Ozpin/Oscar/Ozma whatever they are but the soul is only 5 years old and will eventually disappear. Jaune will also have another personality, extreme bloodlust, disrespect for 'authority' and several other things.**

**I don't own RWBY or any other of the crossover elements found in this fanfiction. They are owned by Rooster teeth and their respective companies**

* * *

Remnant Universe #394,000,083

5/03/XX00

* * *

Annihilation.

A word with a devastating definition but unfortunately was the only way to describe Subject 7-X3N0 codename Jaune Razaranje Arc. Kidnapped at the tender age of 3 months old, he was subjected to various experiments by the Atlas Military via dissection, dismemberment, and injection of various chemicals and types of decaying Grimm. The reason for this was because his birth was not a natural one or rather, the events that happened upon the day of his birth were abnormal.

For one, what people assumed was either a portal or something equivalent to the Aurora Borealis opened up in the sky, and made it look like someone tore the sky a new hole with a myriad of sangria, azure, and emerald (those are colors and not jewels for anyone who doesn't know, look them up on google). Coming out of that 'portal' were bolts of purple, red, black, and a few other colors. However, the most peculiar thing was that these bolts all flew towards one location after flying around in a scatter-brained manner. After discovering where that strange energy converged by tracing the flight pattern, several groups across Remnant sent groups to see what was the result of those bolts of energy landing on the surface of their planet. The result was… unexpected to say the least. It turned out that Abigail Arc, the wife of David Judah Arc, was giving birth to their first born, Jaune Arc. For some inexplicable reason (read: Author can't come up with an explanation for shit and is too lazy to try to come up with one) the energy was drawn to that location and flew into the hospital room and was drawn between the three prominent energies aka David, Abigail and widdle ol Jauney.

Out of the three energy signatures David's and Abigail's were already active and coursing throughout their bodies meaning that for them (meaning the bolts of energy) there wouldn't be any space and if they tried to assimilate into their bodies they would be met with negativity and a violent, and unrelenting attack against them by the energy already coursing through their bodies. Luckily for them, there was a sealed, and undeveloped vessel of passive energy which would do wonderfully.

Perhaps you need an explanation. You see the bolts of energy are similar to ingredients. David and Abigail are the equivalents to a finished dish, or pastry by a master chef (sorry if I made or am gonna make anyone hungry). After the food is done, no more ingredients can be added. The body is the base for the food, Aura is the spices, vegetables or whatever ingredients you add to whatever food of your picking, and their experiences are the manner in which the food is going to be done (i.e. fried, grilled, smoked, etc.). Jaune as a newborn was a masterpiece just waiting to be made. Understand? If you did good for you and if you didn't oh well too bad now you're hungry. Now on with the story!

As soon as baby Jaune was put in the nursery the nurse shrieked and recoiled alerting the other nurses with her, the doctors passing outside and the guards that were under the employ of the main household of the Arc family. The guards that were outside burst into the room guns (or swords, spears, gauntlets or whatever weapon they had) blazing and the nurses turned to see what had the nurse screaming like a typical white girl from horror movies. What they saw had all of them stunned even the guards and David who had seen many strange things in their careers as Huntsmen. Little baby Jaune was floating in place and was still sleeping despite the ear-splitting scream with a purple aura surrounding him and the crib he was supposed to be sleeping in slowly disintegrating with a strange energy colored black with red edges eating at the crib but as soon as it touched the last wheel on the bottom it finished destroying anything else. It didn't start eating away at the floor as all of the people in the room assumed it would. However many SS- to SSS+++ could feel the power inside the newborn fluctuating actually making it a struggle to stand. Anyone else below them either didn't feel the power or was just looking dumbly at the pretty light show coming out of the baby.

"W-what's going on?" nameless nurse number 1 said with a frightened expression.

"I-I-I don't know" one of the guards said with sweat pouring down his brow struggling to stand with the heavy aura of power weighing down on him. He had to send a steady stream of Aura to his legs to actually stand without cracking the ground from the pressure it might bring.

It was the sad truth after all since nobody on Remnant had ever seen anything like this not even Salem and Ozpin/Ozma. (**Okay from now on I'm just gonna call him Ozpin cause Ozma sounds stupid**) Even in the time of magic, they hadn't seen anything akin to what was currently happening in the nursery. The closest thing they could compare it to had they been there was when the god of creation kept killing off Ozma.

Unknown to all a young spirit from a time long since past had been wandering throughout all of Remnant in search of someone to inherit his power but found no suitable host. Only when he saw the huge light show in the sky fly into a newborn did he dictate the young child powerful enough since he detected something inside this newborn version of Jaune Arc that he had not felt in _millennia_. He felt **magic**. How was this possible he questioned? Nobody should have magic. Magic was taken away a long time ago according to mommy. So he flew in and for lack of a better word entered the newborn body of Jaune Arc.

After a while, the darkness around Jaune dissipated and he was falling and would have broken his neck upon hitting the hard, cold floor if not his father catching him with speed befitting of his rank as a Huntsman. Jaune suddenly started crying making David's paternal instincts flare up and so he started rocking his child really lightly as to not crush him or send him flying out of his hand since he was quite strong even without aura. The baby eventually calmed down and then fell asleep. David was about to put him in another crib but then the baby's back started to glow intensely making everyone look away lest they turn blind. Eventually, the light faded and on Jaune's back was a tattoo in the form of wings. (Go on google and search up Flaming wings tribal tattoo vector should be the first image on the left) After that David put Jaune in a crib but hovered around for a while just in case that he might fall again. Luckily for this crib, it wasn't sent to oblivion. The Arc patriarch put guards around Jaune just in case… whatever that purple and black stuff was acted up again and ate his son's crib making him fall and possibly ending his life before it ever actually started. Either fortune decided to side with the guards or the power went dormant was anybody's guess because Jaune slept like… well, he slept like the baby that he was.

* * *

_Time skip 2 months and 30 days later _

* * *

It was finally time for the celebration of the Arc family's new heir. As David's firstborn son he would inherit ownership of the Arc family name and be its chief when he came to be of age. What little people knew that there were some families around that descended from the first king of Remnant. Fewer people knew that the Arc family just happened to be one of those families. What even fewer people knew was the final decree he hid away before he died which would be useful to the plot later on in the story.

It was a joyous celebration for many, a wrecking ball in carefully thought out plans for some, a new opportunity for others but to one James Ironwood four-star general of the Atlas army, it was the day he had been mostly dreading since he was given the specific mission of kidnapping the Arc heir. The Atlas army had traced the path those balls of well...whatever the heck they were and found them to land in the hospital where the Arc heir was to be born. They used some of the most advanced technology unreleased to the public to hack some of the cameras but the video feed sometimes went into static and sometimes went clear but they were able to see two clear images.

One, of when the newborn was floating with darkness around him and the second when a strange mark appeared on his back. The Atlas military intelligence agency otherwise known as M.I.A….the name was still pending but the point was that even though they went through all of their databases and other databases they hacked into they couldn't find anything related to the strange mark. James was still pondering on those thoughts when he was startled out by a hand clapping his shoulder. He almost flipped the person for sneaking up on him before he calmed down when he realized that it was just David. His old friend. The one whose son he had to steal.

Shit.

His heart ached so much he was surprised he hadn't had heart failure right then and there. Here he was, at a party that few people would ever get invited to on account of David being partly-cautious and partly-paranoid which James thought was well deserved. If you the reader realized what this means then you should know that this means that being invited to this party means that David Judah Arc trusts you implicitly to let his guard down around you and in the world that they lived in letting one's guard down around somebody means you're either foolish or you trust them beyond words and David was most definitely not the former. And here Ironwood was about to break that trust like a little kids childhood when he/she is told the tooth fairy isn't real.

"James, how are you ?" David said in a boisterous voice with a smile on his face.

The Atlas general had to use every ounce of his willpower not to let his conflicting emotions show on his face. "It's good to see you old friend," James said though he felt sick inside "though I must say that I'm not a fan of parties" he admitted with sincerity. That sentence may have been the only sincere thing that will come from him at that party. David and James went along and got caught up in what the other was doing. David was the one who mostly bought in income to sustain the family by doing high-risk high-reward jobs. I mean as the only silver-eyed Arc in decades, maybe centuries wouldn't it be your job to kill as much Grimm before they kill you?

Yes, David was both an Arc and a silver-eyed warrior. This, of course, prompted people who knew about the silver eyes to try to get him to be in their families. Peleus Nikos wanted him to marry his daughter Thetis Nikos since with Mistrali techniques, weaponry, and the Nikos genes combined with Arc genes, natural skill, natural large aura reserves plus the silver eyes would create the ultimate warrior...or so thought Peleus. Nicholas Schnee had wanted to marry his daughter Willow to David to create the 'perfect' being. The leader of the Branwen tribe wanted him to at least impregnate her or her daughter Raven to create an unstoppable and ruthless warrior. Basically, a lot of people wanted his child or for him to marry their daughter(s).

* * *

_Time skip to 11:00 PM_

* * *

James Ironwood's heart was beating so hard that it was an honest to God miracle that it hadn't shot out of his chest like a bullet. He had just kidnapped the young Arc scion and was on his way back to the Occulta umbra the latest experimental Altesian stealth ship that totally did not exist. James swallowed and put on his Pallium Umbra a stealth cloak that could shield someone's presence since it distorted the air and water molecules to bend the light around a person so all they would see is whatever the person being hidden was in front of. The downside is that it could only be used for a maximum of 1 hour since the amount of concentrated Dust weaved into it was so high it couldn't last that long without either overheating, malfunctioning, and or blowing up. James knew that he didn't have long so he pumped minuscule amounts of aura to his hips and below as to not alert the guards that knew how to sense aura. He put on his mask (**Ayato Kirishima's mask from Tokyo Ghoul**) and ran as fast as he could without making a sound but as usual, not everything goes according to plan.

Little Jaune had grabbed part of the cloak to himself to warm himself up but then started crying because the cloth felt foreign to his skin. All of the guards in the vicinity snapped to attention and when Jaune started crying their heads turning so fast it was a surprise that they didn't snap their necks. They all rushed to the sound but it kept moving out of their re- shit it was heading towards them. They braced themselves for an attack only to be dumbfounded when the sound went over their heads...literally. Jaune eventually grabbed enough of the cloak so that Ironwood's head was visible. One of the guards was sharper than the others and quickly put two and two together to get four.

"SHIT!" the guard exclaimed when he realized what was going on. He scrambled to the nearest alarm box and quickly punched the button in it. The box itself broke along with part of the wall behind it but it accomplished its job. An alarm blared throughout the manor repeating the same message that had every guard along with David, Abigail and 2 of their daughters scrambling for their weapons and armor.

**"INITIATING LOCKDOWN MODE"** the alarm sounded out

**"T MINUS 1 MINUTE UNTIL COMPLETE AND TOTAL LOCKDOWN"**

James threw all notions of stealth out the proverbial window and bolted. He supercharged his aura throughout his body and blazed through the mansion going through walls and rooms without stopping or slowing down. If anything the Atlas General seemed to go faster after every impact. A cone of air surrounded him showing that the man was going very fast, he was, in fact, going so fast and gaining more speed that the General was breaking windows, walls, cabinets, and other things just by running near them. However, that was not the most mind-boggling thing because though the man was at half of his total aura and steadily declining at a fast rate he was going faster and faster and faster, faster, faster fasterfasterfaster_fasterfaster**fasterfaster.**_

**BOOM!**

James Ironwood had just broken the speed of sound and probably some bones, muscles and maybe a kidney in the process. James finally got out of the mansion and now had to pass and jump the colossal gates which were named Nebeska Vrata. James took barely a glance at the aura meter on his arm.

19% and dropping.

Good. That would be just enough to get out of here and heal himself.

Now you may be asking 'If his aura is coursing through his body shouldn't it be healing him too?'.

The answer is no. It wouldn't be because right now his aura is focused on augmentation of the body, not the healing. More specifically the aura was focusing on the physical abilities of the body like running, jumping, punching, and a bunch of other ing's. James knew that he had little time befo-

**"T MINUS 10 SECONDS UNTIL COMPLETE AND TOTAL LOCKDOWN"**

James wasn't one to curse often but he felt that this situation could only be summarized like so.

"SHIT!" James leaped over the huge walls and landed on his feet, feeling a couple of bones crack along his legs and feet.

"GET IN" an Atlas soldier said from within the Occulta Umbra. Said soldier started shooting at Ironwood's pursuers. Said pursuers however just deflected them, dodged them or just ran straight at them. One soldier employed by the Arcs used his semblance to hop from a bullet to bullet in the incorporeal form of lightning. If you were to look at it from a side angle you would just see a bolt of lightning zigzagging up, and down. Unfortunately for that guard a wave of aura blasted out of the ship not only halting the guard but blasting him back and turning him tangible again. The guard's body had burns all over him but his aura was already on the job. Some of the guards tried shooting the ship down, others threw spears, similar polearms, and other weapons. None of that actually mattered since the ship eventually got away leaving all of the guards anguished/scared and a distraught family swearing revenge and all able members wanting to go on a warpath. David Arc's aura was flaring like a flame around him lashing out and about.

"**I** wi_lL_ _h_A**v**e **mY** re**Ve**n**g**e" David spoke in a distorted voice. His wife looked at him with worry shining in her eyes. She only heard that voice two times before. The first was when a beringel killed his best friend Jonathan and he killed almost 1,200 Grimm in his rage before a fellow friend snapped him out of his rage. The second time… well, she preferred not to recall that instance. Nobody in their sane mind would ever mention _that_ time to David unless they wished to die slowly and painfully. Abigail heard footsteps approaching and turned to see who it was. It was her firstborn daughter, Michal who had tears leaking from her eyes. She was so elated to hear that she would be having a little brother but was now devastated that he was stolen from her. Unknown to everyone this single event would forever change the fate of Remnant.

* * *

_Atlas Military Fortress Codename: H.I.D.E._

* * *

If anyone had entered James Ironwood's room they would see him drowning himself in gallons of alcohol. Ever since he had come back to the base he had been trying to drown the guilt away in alcohol...it wasn't working.

Why? Out of everyone on the face of Remnant why did it have to him? Wait, he remembered why now. He was the closest one to David and now his innocent son was paying the price. He was about to open up another bottle but then his scroll rang. After his finger missing the screen a couple of times he managed to accept the call.

"How are you doing James?" 5 star General Ratni Jastreb asked him. James just looked at him with bloodshot eyes before bringing up a bottle to his lips and downing the whole thing in two gulps. He pulled the bottle back with a sigh of frustration and satisfaction. Satisfaction at the taste and burn of the liquor but frustration at not being able to get drunk enough to forget everything that had happened.

"How du ya think I'm doin?" James said his speech only slightly slurred. He tried to reach for a bottle on the floor but overextended his reach and fell flat on his face. Ratni was about to ask James if he was okay but stopped when he saw his shoulders shaking. Then, for a brief instant, he saw something glisten on his face. The head of the army figured out what was happening and ended the call wanting to give James some space and time to recover from the ordeal.

* * *

_H.I.D.E. Base Biological Weapons Research Division_

* * *

"Date is the second of August," A scientist said into a mic that would record everything for future reference "Subject 7-X3N0 shows healthy vitals for age" he continued looking at various screens in the room "Injecting Sárkány vére...now". Across the night an infant's screams carried through the facility.

* * *

** And on that note, I end chapter one of my newest project. Let it be noted that this fanfic will be dark...or at least what interpret as dark. For anyone who liked this or interested in it check out my other fanfic** An Arc's return from the Inferno **and vote in the poll concerning it. Also, let me just say… WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE?! In my own opinion Rooster, Teeth has butchered RWBY. I mean people, what the heck?! Ozma, Salem, Jinn, Summer Rose, Maria Calavera. The list continues. More people (barring Salem) are just being plopped into the series. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Caboose ended up in Remnant. Also, I have just recently gotten interested in Shokugeki no Soma or Food Wars Soma for you dub viewers so expect something coming out soon.**


End file.
